Powrót Plaja de los Przegranos
Totalna Porażka:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy - odcinek 22 Rozpoczęcie odcinka: Chris: Joł! Oto i wasz ulubiony gospodarz Chris McLean! W tym sezonie została już tylko piątka *'Justin!' *'Samey!' *'Trent!' *'Smithson!' *'i Lilly!' Chris: Przebyli długą drogę by pokonać: - Smithsona xD -Peige - Mike'a - Sadie - Amy - Dakotę - Woody ' ego - Ezekiela - Heather - Eve - i Gerolda Chris: . Dziś dostaną wolne . Ale co się stało z tą dziesiątką przegranych? Gdzie się znajdują ? Pewnie się domyślacie xD. Oglądajcie dzisiejszy odcinek specjalny Totalnej Porażki:Wielkiego Powrotu Wawanakwy! (Intro) Plaja de Los Przegranos - rano: Chris: Skoro odbudowaliśmy wyspe musieliśmy też odbudować ten kurorcik dla przegranych . Tutaj próbują się jakoś pogodzić z tym że ich wykopali (Kamera kieruje się na Sadie i Amy ) Sadie: To smutne że tak szybko mnie wykopali , a Justin zaszedł tak daleko , ale życze mu powodzenia Amy: Zazdrościsz mi bo go całowałam Sadie: Bo myślał że jesteś Samey , a to nie to samo Amy: Pffff.... (Odwróciła się) Sadie:'" Kanciara (Zaczeła pić koktajl) (Widać Peige i Dakote na leżakach i Ezekiela obok nich . Dakota palneła go w łeb i uciekł) '''Dakota: Po co oni go wywalali , znowu zaczełam się frajerowi podobać Peige:'" Tia . A przez powrót Smithsona wychodzi na to że wyleciałam pierwsza :( . Nie tak miał wyglądać mój pierwszy sezon (Zobaczyła Chrisa) '''Peige: O! Tam jest Chris. Podliże mu się to może wysępie powrót Dakota:'" Ich na wyspie została tylko piątka . Napewno nie.. (Peige już poszła) '''Dakota: Ech...nie ważne (Wróciła do opalania , a jak zobaczyła obok siebie Zeeka , kopneła go w krocze) Ezekiel: Auuuu!!!! No co ty? Samowi dałaś szanse Dakota: Sam się przynajmniej kąpie Ezekiel: Eeeeeewwwwww... (Kamera idzie na Mike ' a , Woody'ego i Gerolda przy barze) Mike: Ech :( . To mój pierwszy taki słaby sezon . Pewnie dlatego że nie było Zoey Woody: Spoko ziom . Przez Trenta też nie moge się popisać dobrym wynikiem Gerold: Tak jak ja . (Przeszła koło nich Heather) Heather: Powinniście się cieszyć że nie będziecie w finale . Patyczak jak Harold i niedo****ny żartowniś. Nie mielibyście szans na wygraną Gerold: Mówi to ta co wyleciała przede mną Heather: (facepalm) Ty jesteś... (Podeszła Eva i zepchneła Heather do basenu) Eva: Dobra . Ogarnij sie . Przegrałaś jak wszyscy tutaj Heather: Grrr.... (Podeszedł Chris) Chris: Ludzie . Jakieś typy na wygraną Eva: Samey . Jest najtwardsza no i mnie pokonała dlatego mam do niej szacunek Gerold: Lilly . Spoko laska Woody: Ja stawiam na Justina Mike: Ja nie wiem...Lilly chyba Heather:'" Trent , przynajmniej w grze został jakiś antagonista '''Peige(stała za Chrisem): Ja stawiam na powrót do gry! Chris: Hmmmmm...nie :P Peige: Ale ja cie uwielbiam Chris: Słyszałem to wiele razy Sadie: Wiadomo że Justin Amy: Nom. Justin Dakota: Na 100℅ Justin Ezekiel: Lilly . Niezła dupeńka (Dostał plaskacza od Dakoty bo koło niej stał) Ezekiel: Auuuu!!!! Chris: No a co ogólnie powiedzielibyście o finałowej piątce Sadie: Justin to największe ciacho programu :). Aż szkoda że jest już zajęty . Ma jakieś szanse na milion Amy: Go nikt nie skrzywdzi . To najlepszy model ever. Nawet go całowałam Sadie: Wszyscy wiedzą że to była podpucha (Amy wrzuciła Sadie do wody) Eva: Justin? Zły nie był . Nie głosował na mnie chyba ani razu , no i wywalił Heather Heather: Ten frajer pozbawił mnie wygranej . Oby wyleciał Woody: Justin jest spoko . Odkąd jest z Samey nie widzi już tylko czubka własnego nosa Gerold: No . Rozwinął się i zasłużył na finałową piątke Peige: Tak jak ja Mike: Peige przegrałaś pogudź się z tym (Peige wrzuciła Mike'a do wody) Dakota: Takie ciacha powinny wygrywać Ezekiel: Oby wyleciał Dakota: Co?! Chris: A co sądzicie o Smithsonie? Ezekiel:"' Jest spoko , no ale jest w finałowej piątce dzięki fartowi '''Dakota: W sumie to tak . Wrócił bo Amy zrezygnowała Amy: To ja powinnam być w finałowej piątce Sadie: To czemu zrezygnowałaś Amy: Bo nabrałam się na gierke Smithsona Woody: Chciał nas oszukać Gerold: Nie ma wybaczenia! Mike: Byłeś z nim w sojuszu Gerold: Który prowadziła Samey Chris: A propo Samey . Co o niej powiecie? Gerold: Jest ekstra ! Ale szkoda że namówiła sojusz by mnie wywalili Woody: Ja nie rozróżniam jej od Amy . Która właściwie gra? Eva:"' (facepalm). Powinna wygrać ten program '''Heather: Powinna wylecieć Amy: Tu się z tobą zgadzam Sadie: A jak dla mbie jest super! Wyrolowała Amy Amy: Grrrr... Chris:"' Co ciekawego o Lilly '''Eva: Nie jest zła . Umie się obronić Gerold: No . Jak załatwiła Trenta . WOW! Woody: Niezła z niej laska Dakota: Ma jakieś szanse , no i klase Sadie: Jest ładna , ale się z tym nie obnosi Chris: No a Trent? Wszyscy(poza Heather): Idiota!!! Heather: Bez niego nie było by akcji (Wszyscy źle na nią popatrzyli) Plaja de los Przegranos - wieczór: (Wszyscy siedzą przy basenie) (Nagle z dymu wyłania się Chris) Chris: Witam was ponownie przegrani ! Otóż tak jak to miało miejsce w pierwszym sezonie tak i dziś wybierzecie kto z finałowej piątki wróci do domu . Kto zacznie? Mike: Ja. Niech wyleci Trent Chris: Pierwszy głos na Trenta Heather: Niby czemu ?! Niech wyleci ktoś inny np. Samey Chris: Pierwszy głos na Samey Gerold: Co?! Samey?! Trent to frajer , on powinien wylecieć , a nie Samey Chris: 3 głosy na Samey i 2 na Trenta Dakota: Gerold idioto , przez takich jak ty Samey może wylecieć Chris: Czwarty głos na Samey Eva: Zamknijcie się . Głosujcie na Trenta , a nie Samey Chris: 5 głosów na Samey i 3 na Trenta Heather: Idiotko sama mówisz Samey Chris: Szósty głos na Samey Sadie: Chris daj spokój nikt nie chce wywalić Samey Chris: Siedem głosów na Samey Amy: Mów za siebie . Ja chce wywalić Samey Chris: Osiem głosów na Samey Woody: Samey xD Chris: No i dziewięć Port wstydu: (Chef wrzuca Samey do łódki przegranych) Samey: Co jest?! Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka: (Samey stoi zdziwiona obok Chrisa) Chris: Bo i znamy skład finałowej czwórki . Kto się komu naprzykrzy ? Kto kogo wywali? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy - odcinki